reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Paying Respects
| image = File:PayingRespects.png | imagewidth = 300 | desc = Find the graves of each of your fallen companions. | gamerscore = 20 | trophy = Bronze }} Paying Respects is an achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption 2. Acquisition In order to get this achievement, the player must visit the graves of their fellow gang members to pay their respects to their deceased comrades. The graves can be visited at any time, but some are accessible as the player goes through the storyline missions. There are also some graves that are only available after finishing Arthur Morgan's campaign. Their locations are found within the confines of Ambarino, New Hanover, and Lemoyne. When a grave is located, the player must interact with it so that the graves are registered as visited. Availability As stated above, some graves are available as the player progress through the storyline. These are the following graves that are accessible after a certain mission: * Jenny Kirk - After "Enter, Pursued by a Memory". * Davey Callander - After "Enter, Pursued by a Memory". * Sean MacGuire - After "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town". * Kieran Duffy - After "Horsemen, Apocalypses". * Hosea Matthews - After "Fleeting Joy". * Lenny Summers - After "Fleeting Joy". * Eagle Flies - After "My Last Boy". * Susan Grimshaw - After "Simple Pleasures". * Arthur Morgan - After "Simple Pleasures". Locations These are the locations of the graves according to their death in chronological order: * Jenny Kirk - At the northwestern part of the map, east of Spider Gorge riverbank. * Davey Callander - At the church graveyard in Colter. * Sean MacGuire - At the Flat Iron Lake shoreline, above the cliffs facing the lake. North-west of Rhodes. * Kieran Duffy - At the western part of Shady Belle and south of Bolger Glade, middle of the meadows. * Hosea Matthews - In the southeastern part of Bluewater Marsh, under a small group of trees at the swamps. Hosea's grave is by Lenny's. * Lenny Summers - In the southeastern part of Bluewater Marsh, under a small group of trees at the swamps. Lenny's grave is by Hosea's. * Eagle Flies - At the western part of Donner Falls, after the waterfall on a cliff facing it. * Susan Grimshaw - On top of the hill overlooking the railroad southwest of Elysian Pool. * Arthur Morgan - In Grizzlies East, southeast of the Mysterious Hill Home, at the top of a hill overlooking the surrounding area. Trivia * While Hosea's grave and Lenny's grave are together, the player must interact with each grave so that they can be registered as visited. * If Arthur had high Honor when he died, his gravestone will be pristine and with flowers, while an Eagle will be present. If he had low Honor, his gravestone will be more weathered and there will be no flowers, while a coyote will spawn there. Neither animal can be interacted with, nor can it be killed. * Also, depending on Arthur's level of Honor, the epitaph on his gravestone will be different. If high Honor was achieved, the grave will say "Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness." If he had low Honor it will say "Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted." Gallery JennyKirkMap.png|The location of Jenny Kirk's grave DaveyCallanderMap.png|The location of Davey Callander's grave SeanMacGuireMap.png|The location of Sean MacGuire's grave KieranDuffyMap.png|The location of Kieran Duffy's grave HoseaLennyMap.png|The location of Hosea Matthews and Lenny Summers' graves EagleFliesMap.png|The location of Eagle Flies' grave SusanGrimshawMap.png|The location of Susan Grimshaw's grave ArthurMorganMap.png|The location of Arthur Morgan's grave Category:Redemption II achievements and trophies